


waiting for my lucky day

by lazyfish



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bobbi and Hunter are Bodyguards, Jemma and Fitz are Actors, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 12:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18261101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/pseuds/lazyfish
Summary: Jemma has some time off during filming of her newest movie; she has more than a few ideas of how to fill it.





	waiting for my lucky day

There was probably going to be a day where Jemma found a negative to her bodyguard also being her boyfriend, but today was not that day. He could duck into her trailer after her and no one so much as batted an eyelash. That was excellent, because Jemma liked to use her free time on set as productively as possible.

Making out with Hunter? Definitely productive. 

They had started both on the sofa in her trailer, but now Jemma was sitting more on Hunter than the sofa. Jemma felt like a teenager, sitting astride her boyfriend’s lap while they kissed, bodies tangled together. Hunter was an excellent kisser, and every expert movement of his tongue sent another jolt of heat through Jemma. It didn’t help that his hand was up her shirt, and while he hadn’t yet done anything beyond cup her boob in his palm, she was looking forward to seeing where this was going. They had absolute hours until she was needed again, so Jemma was hoping that they’d get further than just making out on her couch.

Jemma withdrew from the kiss so she could begin to suck a bruise into Hunter’s jawbone, hoping to move things along. Hunter couldn’t give her hickeys - the makeup department would kill her - but she had no such restrictions, and was going to make use of that fact.

“The costumers really knew that they were doing with you,” Hunter breathed, angling his head to give her better access to his jaw. “You’re stunning.” He ran his hands up and down her bare legs, and Jemma shivered. The tiny skirt they had put her in was almost certainly so that the men who came to watch the movie would have something to look at, but she was almost willing to forgive that if it meant Hunter got to look, too.

“It’s a little restrictive,” Jemma murmured as she nibbled at Hunter’s jaw. “Maybe it’d be better if I took it off?”

“Definitely,” Hunter agreed, reaching for the waistband of the skirt.

Someone knocked at the door, and the two groaned together. Jemma lifted herself off Hunter’s lap, smoothing her skirt down, before going to answer the door. Technically he probably should’ve done it (there was no point in having a bodyguard who didn’t actually guard her) but Jemma looked less like she was ten seconds away from sex. The red mark on Hunter’s neck and the bulge in his pants would’ve given them away.

Luckily the people on the other side of the door had no interest in injuring her. In fact, if Jemma had known that Bobbi and Fitz would be the ones to answer the door, she might’ve sent Hunter to them, erection and all.

“Please don’t tell me they need me on set,” Jemma said, stepping backwards so Fitz and Bobbi could enter her trailer. “I’m kind of in the middle of something.” If someone made her try to remember her lines right now, she’d be toast.

“They don’t need you,” Bobbi soothed, kicking the door shut behind them before leaning down to give Jemma a kiss. “Someone just thought we might all enjoy our break a little more if we were together.”

“And I was right, wasn’t I?” Fitz asked as Bobbi reached over to ruffle his hair. “We’re going to get to watch them go at it.” He had obviously noticed Hunter, sitting on the couch with his eyes still half-glazed. Jemma pressed her thighs together. Fitz enjoyed voyeurism almost as much as Jemma enjoyed exhibitionism, which made them a good team in more ways than one. The viewers of the films they acted in would never be privy to that information, though.

“We’re going to be doing a lot more than watching,” Bobbi murmured, just loud enough for Jemma to catch even as she returned to her place on Hunter’s lap.

“Where were we?” She asked.

“This was coming off,” Hunter said, tugging at Jemma’s skirt gently. “I wouldn’t say no to the shirt leaving, either.”

“Well if you wouldn’t say no…” Jemma teased, grabbing at the hem of her shirt and pulling it up. Her bra was plain white without even a scrap of lace, but Hunter was staring at it like it was the most expensive lingerie in the world. He tugged the cups of her bra off her breasts as Jemma stripped off her skirt, leaving her practically-naked in his lap.

The sofa squeaked as Fitz sat down on the other end, Bobbi kneeling in front of him. Jemma turned to look at them, but Hunter didn’t let her attention stray for long. He stroked two fingers down the crotch of her panties, pressing particularly hard at her clit.

“We should probably take these off before you soak them,” Hunter said, leaning forward to capture her nipple between his lips. He sucked hard and continued to rub her pussy through the cotton underwear, altogether unconcerned with all the ruining he might be doing. Jemma groaned, forcing herself to slide the panties down so they were at least around her thighs instead of right against her dripping center.

Hunter switched his attention to her other nipple, and Jemma reached a hand up to roll the one he had just been sucking on between her thumb and forefinger. It was slippery as she pinched at it, but playing with it still sent pleasant ripples under her skin.

A soft hissing noise came from the other end of the couch, and both Hunter and Jemma looked over to see that Bobbi had freed Fitz’s cock from his pants. Fitz was already hard, his cock lying flush against his stomach. Jemma bit her lip. She loved seeing her partners like this - ready and willing and spread out before her like a picture.

She turned her gaze back to Hunter, smiling as coquettishly as she could manage as she ran her hand over the bulge in his jeans. It was about time they made him a little more comfortable. Jemma undid the button and the zipper, but had to pause before she could free Hunter’s dick from his underwear. He had slid one of his fingers inside her, and it felt absolutely heavenly, especially since his thumb was still teasing at her clit.

Jemma regained her composure enough to pull Hunter’s cock out, but her body seemed intent on rebellion. Even Hunter’s single finger was doing confounding things to her, and she wasn’t sure she was ready for the exquisite stretch of his cock inside her.

Hunter read her mind - or, perhaps, her body language - and slid a second finger in alongside the first.

“Fuck,” Fitz breathed out harshly. Bobbi’s hand was wrapped around his cock, pumping lazily, but Fitz’s hips were jerking up to meet each stroke. His ass tensed every time he humped upwards, and Jemma allowed herself to be mesmerized by the clench of muscles she could see through the fabric of his jeans. She licked her lips, bracing herself against Hunter so she could get a better look at Fitz while still riding Hunter’s fingers.

Hunter was now sucking at the underside of her breasts, the only place he could get away with giving her bruises, and Jemma hummed approvingly when he scraped his teeth across her skin. The hum quickly turned into a keening noise when he crooked his fingers ever-so-slightly, brushing against the spot inside her that made her vision swim.

Jemma desperately wanted to close her eyes and just let the feelings rush over her, but she couldn’t stop looking at Fitz. His cock was flushed from tip to balls and though Bobbi wasn’t moving any faster, his hips were churning frantically, as if he could somehow give himself what he needed.

“Oh, God,” Jemma moaned as Hunter pressed against her G-spot more firmly. She threw her head back, Fitz’s movements no longer nearly as important as her imminent orgasm. She ground down against Hunter’s hand, begging him to undo her. Hunter nibbled a line down her breast bone and angled his wrist up, hitting both her G-spot and her clit together in a whirlwind of bliss. 

The winds carried Jemma away, high into the sky where there was nothing but warmth and pleasure. She floated back down seconds later, Hunter’s thumb still working at her clit to prolong her orgasm as much as possible. He stopped when she sighed, obviously returned to her body and her senses, and kissed her damp forehead gently.

Jemma looked over at Fitz, certain that by now he must have found his own release. Instead she saw a smirking Bobbi and a Fitz that looked absolutely wrecked. His cock was still straining, but he didn’t even have the advantage of Bobbi’s hand for friction as he humped the air.

“Someone needs to learn some self-control,” Bobbi said when she noticed Jemma looking. “Fitz doesn’t get to cum until everyone else does.”

Fitz whimpered loudly, but nodded at Bobbi’s assertion. In addition to being a voyeur, he had always had a fondness for submission - one that Bobbi was all too happy to indulge him in.

Bobbi slid her free hand down her uniform pants, and Jemma could pinpoint the exact moment her girlfriend found her clit just based on her facial expression. For someone who made a living being stoic and protective, Bobbi could be awfully open and vulnerable - when she wanted to be, that was. A rush of affection nearly overwhelmed Jemma; she was glad that she was a part of Bobbi’s inner circle, and that she had all of her partners in her life.

Jemma hadn’t forgotten about Hunter, and she turned back to her boyfriend beneath her, smiling at him. “Somebody’s being awfully patient today.”

“Anything to make Fitz wait longer,” Hunter teased, his hazel eyes sparkling. Fitz groaned, but Jemma laughed. Leave it to Hunter to tap into thus far unknown reserves of patience just because it was torturous to Fitz.

“You know, I could do the same to you…”

“You wouldn’t.” Hunter began rubbing the blunt head of his cock against Jemma’s opening, and her eyes fluttered closed. 

“I wo - ooh, ooh,  _ ooh _ .” Hunter’s cock slid into her in one smooth motion, and Jemma gasped for breath as his thumb once again found her clit. “Fine, you’re right, I wouldn’t,” she wheezed, leaning forward press her forehead against his shoulder. Fuck, his cock felt good.

“Don’t forget to behave yourself,” Hunter warned. “Daisy’s in her trailer, too.” A frustrated snarl burned in Jemma’s throat. The walls of their trailers were thin, and while it was common knowledge that she and Fitz were involved, fewer people knew the whole story of her relationship with Bobbi and Hunter. Daisy would be confused, and probably angry on Fitz’s behalf, if she heard Jemma whining Hunter’s name.

(Also, she didn’t particularly want to look Daisy in the eye after knowing her co-star heard her have sex, so there was that too.)

“None of us can behave ourselves,” Bobbi snorted. Her voice was rougher than normal, her hand still down her pants so she could play with herself. “Fitz isn’t going to make it, are you, baby?” Her hand was back on his cock, stroking lightly.

“I am, I am, I am!” Fitz protested, his face screwed up in concentration as he tried desperately not to fly over the edge.

“Part of behaving yourself is paying attention to the right person,” Hunter reprimanded softly, pinching Jemma’s nipple. “I think I should be offended that you’re looking at Fitz when I’m balls-deep in you.”

“If you would move -”

“You’re the one on top, love,” Hunter answered. “Unless you don’t want to be?”

Jemma didn’t have time to answer before Hunter was scooping her up, which made her eyes snap open. His arm was strong under her ass, and he flipped them around so she was sitting on the couch and he was standing above her.

“Taking these off.” Hunter pulled her panties the rest of the way off her legs, and threw them in Bobbi and Fitz’s general direction. Jemma almost turned her head to see where they landed, but she realized she didn’t care. Hunter’s cock had slid out of her during the repositioning, and Jemma could now see both her own wetness and a long line of precum trailing down it. That was a much more interesting sight than her panties, and her pussy throbbed, begging to be filled again.

“You’re the one on -” Jemma’s attempt at teasing was cut off as Hunter thrust into her, and she arched up. He loved to do that, the jerk.

“Yes I am,” Hunter growled into her ear. His hips began snapping at an intermediate pace, and Jemma stifled a groan at the pleasant heat growing between her legs. “And I’m going to fuck you.” Hunter licked his lips. “Hear that, Fitz? I get to fuck Jemma.”

Fitz’s answering sound mingled with Jemma’s, and she was certain she heard Bobbi whimper, too. Hunter smiled, ramping up the heat spreading through Jemma’s body by several notches. 

“Don’t stop,” Jemma whimpered when Hunter’s pace began to slow. “Please, faster,  _ Hunter  _ -” Her sentence ended in a broken-off sob of relief when he began building up speed again. Hunter leaned forward to mouth at the joint of her neck and shoulder, and it shifted the angle he was thrusting at in the most exquisite way. Jemma scrabbled against Hunter’s shirt, seeking something to tether her when her mind wanted nothing more than to leave her body behind and spiral off into space.

“That’s it, love.” Hunter’s voice was warm and sure in her ear, and Jemma held onto it as he continued building speed and making her body feel hotter and hotter. “You’re almost there, Jems, I can feel how tight you are…” She gasped, sliding her hand between her body and Hunter’s to find her clit.

“Jemma…” It was Bobbi’s voice now that cut through the haze of heat swirling around her. Jemma tilted her head towards Bobbi, which left more of her neck free for Hunter to nibble and lave with his tongue. “Jemma, I need to cum so bad, please…”

Jemma didn’t know why Bobbi was begging her but she didn’t have the mental capacity to think of anything other than how hot she was and her hand on her clit and how she was suddenly a star going supernova, burning and exploding and collapsing all at once. She clapped her hand over her mouth to catch her scream of ecstasy, only just managing to muffle it in time.

Her hips kept moving, meeting each of Hunter’s frantic thrusts until the moment he spilled into her and they were both able to go limp. Jemma’s legs continued to tremble as Hunter collapsed onto the sofa beside her.

Bobbi was still wildly seeking release, and Fitz’s cock was weeping precum as he tried to stave off his own orgasm. Jemma drank in the sight of them both. Bobbi seemed to be growing more and more frustrated by the second, and after a minute of watching her girlfriend struggle to cum, Jemma couldn’t take it anymore. She slid off the couch and crawled to kneel behind Bobbi, pressing her nearly naked body against the length of Bobbi’s back.

“Let me help you,” she mumbled. Her eyes flicked to Hunter, who had laid out on the couch so his nose was inches from Fitz’s cock. He would take over Bobbi’s duties so that she could focus entirely on herself.

Bobbi withdrew her hand from inside her pants, making sad little whines in the back of her throat that made Jemma want to cry. 

“It’s okay, sweetheart,” Jemma murmured as her hand replaced Bobbi’s. She was immediately met with heat and soaking wetness, and Jemma cursed her own libido for roaring back to life as she used her fingers to gently work Bobbi open. Her girlfriend seemed beyond impatient, wiggling to get Jemma to move more quickly, but Jemma was going to take her time - impatience was what had gotten Bobbi into this mess, and patience was going to get her out of it.

An expectant hush fell over the room as Jemma continued to work her magic, broken only by an occasional whimper from Bobbi or a gasp from Fitz when Hunter began driving him to the edge for the dozenth time.

Bobbi’s noises grew closer and closer together, her inner walls clenching tighter and tighter around Jemma’s fingers. Bobbi shimmied her hips, her clit grinding against the heel of Jemma’s hand, finally sending her into the oblivion she had been seeking.

“My turn?” Fitz panted, voice hopeful.

“Just a few more seconds, love,” Hunter said as he wrapped his hand around the base of Fitz’s cock. “Bobbi will want to see this.” At that point Fitz knew better than to protest. Jemma couldn’t resist teasing him a little more, and she stuck her fingers, slick with Bobbi’s juices, into her mouth. Fitz groaned, but didn’t break eye contact as Jemma pumped her fingers in and out of her mouth. She withdrew them to curl her tongue around them where he could see them, revelling in how beautiful he looked when he was aroused.

When Jemma was done with her little show, Bobbi had come back to her senses. Hunter waited for her to nod before beginning to pump his hand. Fitz thrust into Hunter’s grip, making the sofa squeak with each slam of his hips.

“Come on, Fitz, our girls are waiting for you,” Hunter sang as he continued working Fitz’s cock. He moved his other hand to stroke Fitz’s balls, and that was what undid him. Fitz’s release spurted all over his naked torso and Hunter’s hand, and Fitz grunted and groaned as his cock continued to pulse for several seconds after the cum was exhausted.

Hunter leaned down, licking a stripe of cum off Fitz’s stomach, and Jemma’s center once again reminded her that she was ready for another round whenever. Maybe after some cuddling.

They all crowded into Jemma’s small bathroom to clean themselves off, except for Bobbi, who went to grab a spare set of clothing. When they were all relatively clean, the trio met Bobbi in the bedroom. Jemma’s bed was too small to fit four adults with anything resembling comfort - Fitz and Jemma ended up lying mostly on top of Bobbi and Hunter. The position would have been uncomfortable with anyone else, but Jemma wouldn’t mind staying in it forever if it meant she got to be close to her partners. It was a little strange, since Bobbi was fully-clothed and Fitz had on his pants, leaving her and Hunter the only naked ones, but Jemma didn’t much mind it.

“Don’t do that,” Hunter reprimanded when Jemma turned to check the time. She wanted to stay the way they were forever, but that wasn’t possible. She wanted to know how long it was going to be before this had to end.

“But -”

“No buts,” Bobbi interrupted. “Enjoy it while we can.” 

They were right, of course - it wasn’t often that Fitz and Jemma got this long of a break while working, and even less often that their breaks coincided. They got to be with their respective guards often, and each other when they were working, but the four of them spending time together just didn’t happen regularly. It certainly didn’t happen as often as Jemma would have liked.

She found she was looking forward to the end of filming a month from now. Then they’d all be able to be together in a house on a hill across the pond, where there were seasons and good tea and warm hugs.

Jemma fell asleep with those thoughts in her head and a half formed ‘I love you’ on her tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr!](huntxngbxrd.tumblr.com)


End file.
